Deception
by ClosetFreak
Summary: Leon is investigateing the death of a billionaire who was a customer of D's pet shop. A story of love, compainonship, and of course Deception.
1. Prologue

A fire crackled softly in the dark room. The sounds of the Los Angeles night were sealed out of the large and lavish penthouse and the sweet smell of incense filled the room. Damon Wright, the youngest, hottest, newest billionaire in the country sat in his library with his newest pet. The young woman crawled over and laid her head in Damon's lap. She lay on her back looking up at him.

Damon smiled down at her and softly rubbed her stomach. "You like that don't you Leala?" He sighed. "You and Malory are the only ones that I can trust. You don't love me because I'm rich. All you know is that I give you food, shelter, and lots of love. Isn't that right?" Damon petted Leala's blond head softly. "I know you would never betray me."

Damon heard the door to the library open. "Hey Mal," he said without looking up from the young lady in his lap.

"I knew I would find you in here Damon."

Damon smiled up at his wife who stood in the doorway. She had a scowl plastered across her face and her hands were on her hips.

"What's the matter?" Damon questioned.

"What's the matter? What's the matter! I'll tell you what's the matter Damon Wright!"

Damon looked up at his furious wife in a calm manner, waiting patiently and listening intently.

Malory continued her ranting. "YOU NEVER LEAVE THE DAMN 'DOG' ALONE! One day you disappear, and come back with that… that thing from China Town! You do realize that I am not stupid; I know that she is no 'dog'. But fine, have yourself a mistress. Just try to hide it better!" She stopped yelling and stood glaring across the room mumbling under her breath.

Damon knew there was more coming so he remained silent.

"You know, I don't even care anymore. I only married you for the money. And this child," Malory gestured to her oversized stomach, "it isn't even yours."

Damon's eyes widened in shock, he had never expected this. Indeed the dog that looked like a woman was pretty weird, but he didn't sleep with her! But his one true love had gone and betrayed him, slept with another man, conceived a child that wasn't his. Damon whipped the tears that started to stream down his cheeks. He stood and looked with a hurt expression at the triumphant look on his spouse's face. "How could you?" He uttered in a barely audible whisper.

"Why not? You did the same to me." Malory spat.

"Leala is a dog. A dog!" Damon backed away from Malory and Leala. He slowly moved backwards until he could feel the cold glass of the sliding doors leading to the balcony. "I love you Malory, more that anything else. And I thought you loved me too." Damon slid open the door and walked outside. The bitter cold wind stung as it hit Damon's warm body.

Malory ran over to the door. "What do you think your doing?" She asked skeptically.

"I have no reason to live now Malory. You were my only reason. And you don't love me." Tears streamed freely down Damon's cheeks now. Yet he kept his cool tone and stood tall and proud.

"Damon don't…" Malory gasped.

Damon looked over the edge of the railing. He watched the miniature cars drive by. He looked back over at his wife. "I'm sorry Malory. I'm sorry I made you stop loving me." And with that he leaned over the railing and let himself fall.

The two of theirs screams rang out through the streets of Los Angeles. A cold and lonely dog cowered in a dark corner covering her ears, trying to block out the horrible noise.


	2. Tea with D

**Pet Shop of Horrors **

**Deception**

**Ch 1Tea with D**

Detective Leon Orcot was startled out of his daydreaming when his not so lovely partner dropped an over stuffed manila folder on his lap.

Leon skimmed through the top papers. "What's this Jill?"

"Your newest assignment." Jill answered as she walked away.

Leon looked at the folder in his lap, then at the stack of neglected papers still on his desk and sighed. '_I have a lot of work to do_.' He thought.

"D?" Leon called out as he descended the steps into the pet shop.

"Detective Orcot, It must be time for tea." The count said smiling warmly at Leon. "Come, sit, how may I help you today?"

Leon sat down in his usual place, the left corner of the love seat. He picked up a small pastry from the coffee table before him. He munched quietly on the pastry until D come and sat next to him.

"So what brings you here this week?" D asked. He eyed Leon intently as he drank from his teacup.

"You know about Damon Wright, right?"

"Ah yes, of course. Tragic death. He bought a pet from me not too much over 3 weeks ago."

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"Honestly detective? Do you still think that you can close down this pet shop?" Count D looked at Leon astonished.

There was an awkward silence before Leon continued "I was wondering if this animal killed Wright or not. It was the pet, the wife, or suicide. And I have already ruled out the wife."

"Why couldn't it have been her?"

"Well I went to interview her yesterday. She had moved out of the penthouse. You know, the Harman Hotel on 6th. She moved in with her sister uptown, left everything behind."

"Couldn't stand the memory of the tragedy that took place there..."

"Yea, but I still had reasons to believe that she had done it." Leon paused to take a sip of the tea. Seeing Count D's questioning look he continued. " Well you know how Damon came into a lot of money very quickly. Then a month later he gets married. That's a bit fast if you ask me, so I immediately thought, 'gold digger'. Malory Kessing came from a poor family in Kentucky, she moved to the big city in hopes to become an actress and make big bucks. But she ended up working at a dinner. So I wasn't surprised when Wright turned up dead."

"It all makes since. A poor, desperate, money hungry woman and a rich, hansom, quiet, sensitive man. A not so lucky pairing. So what changed your mind towards her guiltiness?"

"Well yesterday I went to go talk to her, to see if my theory checked out ya know? And the poor girl was in hysterics."

"Malory Wright? I'm Detective Orcot; I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes that's me, come in, sit down. My sister is out, so we have the place to ourselves."

Leon walked into the small, unimpressive apartment and looked around a bit. The place was empty aside from the bare essentials and clothes and food everywhere. '_Why would anyone leave a penthouse to live in this dump?_' He thought to himself. Leon found an uncluttered spot on the couch and sat down. Malory sat across from him. "So let's just cut to the chase shall we Mrs. Wright?" Leon looked to Malory who nodded and so he continued. "Do you miss Damon?"

Malory looked taken aback. "Of course I do! He was my husband! How could I not? The night he died…" Malory looked down at the ground and shut her eyes tightly. "I cried so much, I didn't know what to do."

"Call the police maybe?" Leon said skeptically. "You let the poor man bleed to death on the street. Your lucky anyone had the initiative to call for you! But maybe that's what you wanted. You wanted him to die didn't you?"

Malory looked up, shocked. "No! Not at all! I loved him!" She screamed, tears streamed down her face. "He was my soul mate! We were made for each other! And when he got her… I was so jealous." Malory added the last part with a bitter tone.

"Got who?"

"That damn dog, Leala! She was always with him! Everywhere he went! I wanted to be that close to him, but it seemed like she was the only thing he would let into his heart. I just wish that I would have talked to him more, instead of getting so mad. His death, it's my fault… I can't believe he is gone."

Malory sobbed now. Feeling awkward, Leon moved across the littered living room and gave Malory a comforting hug. "I'm really sorry for your loss." He offered awkwardly.

"So now I'm pretty sure it was suicide, but I have to completely investigate all options."

D leaned back against the arm of the couch looking off past Leon in a thoughtful manner. "I see..." He murmured quietly.

Leon sipped the over-sweetened tea and waited patiently. He and the count had been friends for a while now. After a few months of stubbornness, Leon realized that he never really could get D thrown in jail, or the pet shop closed down, though he did try every now and again, he's a creature of habit. But his weekly visits were an act of pure habit now, and the Count never really seemed to mind. "So who, or what, is Leala?"

"Leala is a bitch."

Leon snorted into his tea." Excuse me!"

"A female dog, Detective. I sold her to Mr. Wright not to long ago."

"Are you Count D?"

"I am, welcome to my pet shop. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for a companion."

"Well Mr.…?"

"Wright"

"Well Mr. Wright, this pet shop houses a wide variety of animals from the most common to the most rare and exotic animals straight from your dreams. We have many to choose from, could you be a little more specific on what it is your looking for?"

"Well you see, I just came into… a lot of money, and-"

"Oh so your Damon Wright."

Damon sweat-dropped. "Yea, you've heard of me eh?"

"Well of course, you're a lucky young man to some, but quite unfortunate to others."

"You're telling me." Damon sighed. "That's why I'm here. It seems everyone just wants to know me because I'm rich. I just met this wonderful woman, but I don't know if she wants me, or my billions. I just want a pet that will love me, for me. Someone recommended me here."

"I think I have just the right pet for you. If you would please follow me." D Turned and headed towards the door in the back of the shop that lead to the labyrinth of hallways where all of the rarest of rare animals were kept.

Damon looked around in wonder at all the doors and passageways leading out in all directions. '_You would never know this place was this big from the front'_ He thought idly as he followed D. The smell of incense was strong as Damon and D rounded a corner to find a dead end. D reached out and traced a long slender finger along the detailed painting on the wall before them. Damon blinked and shook his head to clear his eyes. Then looked again for he could have sworn that he saw the painting of a pack of wolves trot away to reveal a door. Sure enough, when Damon opened his eyes once again D had walked through a door with a painting of two wolves guarding it.

"Just a little precaution" D reassured as he beckoned Damon in further.

Damon stepped inside the dark room and looked about. Slowly the room came into focus as D walked around lighting candles. Incense burned very prominently. Directly across from him, lying on a bed of multiple blankets lay a beautiful young blond woman. D approached her and rubbed her back slowly rousing her from her slumber. She looked up at him with blinking eyes and upon recognizing him she jumped into his embrace and… licked his cheek?

"What is this Count?"

"She is a bitch Mr. Wright. And the perfect companion you have been looking for."

"That's not a nice thing to say about a woman in her presence! I thought you were a man of honor. I will take part in none of this… this…"

"You misunderstand." D interrupted calmly, softly petting the blond head of the woman that lay in his lap. "Leala here is a dog."

Damon raised an eyebrow and eyed D suspiciously. " A dog?"

"One of the last of its kind. The most loyal of dogs. Very loving, and yet very fierce. A direct descendant of the wolf. She is perfect for you. Come on, pet her. She doesn't bite, much."

Slowly Damon made his way across the room to where D and the dog sat. He got down on one knee and held his hand out in front of her. She smelled his hand and let out a small bark of acceptance. "Her nose, its cold, and wet."

"Yes. She likes you, you may pet her now."

Damon raised his hand and softly petted her soft blond hair. Leala closed her eyes and relaxed once again in D's lap. "She is so beautiful, and soft, can I have her?"

"Of course Mr. Wright. Lets just sign a few contracts first." D motioned towards a desk in the corner that Damon could have sworn, was not in the room before.

D sat behind the desk and Damon sat before him. Leala followed them over to the desk and settled herself on the floor next to Damon who absent-mindedly petted her as he and D talked.

"There are only three parts to the contract that you must follow strictly. If you break any of these agreements the pet shop cannot take responsibility for anything that might occur. This is of grave importance."

"Right, what are these agreements?"

"One, you must feed her fresh, raw meat everyday. Two, she is to never be separated from her owner, that is you, for more than 3 hours at a time. And three never make any loud noises around her. Follow these agreements to the letter and you will always have a loyal companion with you for life."

Damon took D's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you D! Thank you!"

**End Ch 1 **


	3. Confrontations

Leon leaned back in his chair stretching his arms out above his head. "God DAMN how I **hate** paper work." He yawned.

"Well at least you got that Wright case out of they way." Offered Jill as she leaned over to his computer and started correcting his work.

"Yeah, suicide, who would have guessed? I mean the guy had everything!" Leon shook his head in disbelief as he stood to get a cup of coffee.

"DETECTIVE!" echoed a loud shriek through the precinct office. Several detectives looked up and looked away upon recognizing the count. D rounded the corner and found Leon staring wide-eyed at the coffee covered wall.

Leon turned around slowly and glared at D. D's hand flew up to his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter. Leon looked down and found a large stain in the crotch of his pants. What he hadn't spit out of his mouth had spilled from his mug.

**Chapter 2Confrontations**

"What ever you have to say to me D will have to wait, I'm going to the locker room to change clothes."

"This is really important Detective, I will accompany you."

"Whatever." Leon started to walk away glaring daggers to anyone who so much as looked at him funny. "So what is it that is _so_ important?"

"Leala."

"Who?" Leon held open the door to the locker room for D to pass into. He then noticed the very worried look that adorned the man's face.

"Mr. Wright's pet, Leon!" D said in an exhausted tone as he plopped ungracefully onto a bench behind the locker Leon was currently opening.

"Oh, okay, yeah!" Leon turned around and looked questioningly at D. "What about her? That case is over and done, I just finished all the paperwork for goodness sake!" Leon turned back around and proceeded to change his pants.

D turned away as his cheeks flushed and explained, "Well remember the terms from the contract?"

Leon started wiggling into his other pair of pants, which were just a tad to small. "No" he grunted.

"Well one of them was that Leala was not supposed to be separated from her owner, Mr. Damon, for more than three hours." There was a silent pause. "He committed suicide a week ago Detective." D pointed out.

Leon slammed his locker shut and walked around to face the count. "That would result in what?"

"Leala would become hostile, she wont allow anyone near her."

"Well that's not so bad then…"

"There is more detective! She also needs to be fed fresh raw meat every day! Other wise she will go out and hunt for herself."

"How strong can the bitch be?" Leon said offhandedly as he turned to head out the door.

D stood and firmly grabbed Leon's arm. "Very strong, Leon." D said slowly and firmly. His dark onyx eyes stared intensely into Leon's soft brown ones with an urgency that Leon couldn't ignore.

"Fine, so what do you want with me?"

"I need Leala back."

"She's not there." Says Leon as she snaps his cell phone shut.

"Where ever could she be?" D wondered aloud as the two sat in a standstill of afternoon traffic. " Malory's sister said she got the insurance money and moved out. Ran off with some guy named Lionel Landers. Ring a bell?"

The count was silent for a moment before replying. "His assistant."

"Hmm?"

"Damon's assistant. He was the one who suggested my shop to Damon. Though he is not a client of mine."

"So Malory Wright gathered all the insurance money and ran off with her dead husband's assistant? Sounds kinda fishy to me."

D gave a sideways glance at Leon. "Shouldn't you have investigated all of this already detective?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Malory Wright looked out contently at the LA skyline. She sipped Champaign from an expensive crystal glass. Her impressive diamond engagement ring gleamed in the setting sunlight. A chilled wind blew and Malory pulled her new mink coat tightly around her. She turned and smiled at her fiancé who sat next to her on the penthouse balcony of the Harman Hotel.

Lionel Landers smiled back. He raised his Champaign glass and proposed a toast. "To our new found riches!"

"To you getting rid of that nuisance of a husband!" Malory grinned maliciously.

"To our future son!"

"To our future son…" They toasted and drank.

Leon followed D through the hallway the lead to the extravagant double doors of the top floor penthouse sweet. His wandering thoughts about…. Well nothing in particular were abruptly interrupted when Leon ran right into the still Count.

"What the hell D! Why did you just STOP!"

D turned a blank face at the detective and pointed at the lock on the door. "You wouldn't happen to have brought the key would you?"

Leon just glared down at the floor to hide the red creeping into his cheeks. '_I cant believe I forgot the damned key! Well I will just shoot off the lock… the chief will understand…not.' _Leon looked up to find the count on his knees skillfully picking the lock.

"D! You can't just pick the lock like that!"

"My dear detective," D said plainly, continuing his work. "Do you have any better ideas?" Leon blushed again, remaining silent. "I thought as much." Replied the Count as he stood and swung the door open silently.

Leon switched into cop mode, and pulled out his gun. He stepped silently into the room surveying everything before allowing the count to follow him in. "Stay behind me D, I don't need you getting injured."

"I'm touched detective, I sometimes think you don't like me."

Leon just grunted and continued on his way through the living room towards the kitchen with D close behind.

"It's a bit chilly, I'm going to go in and start up the fireplace in the living room." Offered Lionel as he stood to head indoors.

"Great idea, love. I'll go get another bottle of champagne this one is nearly empty!" Malory followed her future husband back inside of her apartment and headed off for the kitchen.

"Do NOT take a beer from the refrigerator Detective Orcot!"

"Why not? No one lives here anymore!"

"It's the principal of the thing, Malory Wright still owns this apartment! And we have more important matters to attend to."

"Loosen up D, we've checked half the place so far, and not a thing. Leala must have keeled over by now." Leon shrugged.

"Actually I have that stupid mutt locked up in one of the bathrooms detective." Malory informed from the entrance to the kitchen area.

"Ah, Mrs. Wright. I'm so very sorry for the intrusion into your home-" Count D began.

"Yeah! We thought you had run off with the- OW!"

The count stepped on Leon's foot as he passed in front of him. "But the health of Leala is in question and she must be attended to as quickly as possible."

"Oh she is just fine. Damn thing had gone crazy while I was gone. She almost took my arm off as I was locking her into the bathroom, but I thought she might come in handy yaknow?"

"Well I have come prepared for such behavior, if you would just show-"

"Mal, what is taking you so…. Company?" Lionel asked upon wandering into the kitchen in his search for Malory.

"Lionel, these gentlemen here are Count D, of D's pet shop in china town, and Detective Leon Orcot of the 27th precinct. They came to check up on Leala."

"Well then we should let them have a little fun with her don't you think? I mean this engagement between us can't be found out now, or people might think were murderers." Lionel sneered

"And that just wont do." Malory agreed

"Because we're not."

"He… jumped"

"That's our story and we're sticking to it."

"And we cant have you two saying otherwise. Lionel…"

Lionel took his cue and grabbed D, twisting his arm behind his back and pinning his legs together between his own. Leon reached for his gun, but Malory kicked it from his hand and grabbed it from the air pointing it at its owner.

"Now if you would kindly put your hands on your head and turn around detective." Malory sneered.

Leon looked at the gun Malory skillfully pointed towards him, and then looked at the helpless count. He slowly turned around glaring daggers and placed his palms on his blonde head. Malory came up behind Leon and grabbed a roll of duct tape from a drawer. She pulled Leon's arms behind his back and taped them in place, and then she taped his ankles together as well. The widow then tossed the roll of tape to her fiancé and aimed for the count. Lionel taped up D in the same way.

"If you kill us the police will find out." Spat Leon.

"Not if Leala does it. We skip town for a while, conjure up a flawless alibi, and we're free." Laughed Malory gleefully. She jerked her head towards the hallway. Lionel easily picked up the count and carried him off down the mentioned hallway.

"Follow or I put a bullet thru your lung."

"Whatever" grumbled Leon as he hopped rather ungracefully down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, barking, snarling, and scratching could be heard from Leala. She threw herself at the door in a raging distress. Her master, betrayed by the one man she loved, had left behind Leala. He hadn't been around to feed her or play with her in weeks. And she could smell fresh blood coming near. Her vision was red with excitement towards the prospect of food. The door slowly creaked open just a crack and Leala threw herself against it. Screaming wildly.

Leon and Count D where roughly squeezed I into the rather large bathroom and the door was slammed shut and locked behind them. Leon rolled over and sat up only to have a young woman pounce on him chest and started ripping away at his clothes.

"AHHHH! D! GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!" Leon screamed as he tried futilely to get away from the raging blonde.

D appeared before Leon, free oh his bindings. He grabbed Leala by the shoulders and wrestled her to the floor where he promptly began to scratch her stomach. Once she was calm, D laid his hands on her and concentrated. There was a slight flash of blue light. Leala then fell fast asleep and turned into her canine form.

"Well now, that was easy." Grunted D as his stomach grumbled painfully. D looked up towards the detective. "Oh my! Leon!" D ran over to Leon who was lying on his side. There was a deep cut in his abdomen that was bleeding so profusely that Leon was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Must bust Malory and Lionel for murder…." Leon muttered to the distraught count. He then promptly passed out.

"I will get help Leon, I promise." Count D stood, kicked down the door of the bathroom, and snuck down the hallway to find Lionel and Malory cackling by the fireplace. D pulled an elegant dagger from a hidden pocket in his kimono and stealthily crept up behind Malory.

"Have your lover call for an ambulance now, or lose your life." D whispered coldly into Malory's ear as he pressed the blade threateningly into her neck.

"L- Lionel, honny. Go call for an ambulance."

Lionel looked at the pregnant woman shocked. He couldn't see the count or his blade that were hidden in the shadows. "Why? We want them dead!"

D pressed the blade in more drawing a small trickle of blood. Malory winced. "A change of plans dear." She grated out. "Just do it."

Grumbling Lionel stood and walked over to the phone on the other side of the room.

"Say one word and I _will_ end you life." D threatened as he pulled out a roll of duct tape and quickly tied Malory's hands, ankles, and mouth. He then quietly set her on the balcony outside. He emerged into the living room once again just as Lionel set down the receiver.

"You! How the hell did you get away!"

D ignored the question and slowly walked towards Lionel, hiding the knife behind his arm.

Lionel lifted his fists. "All right pretty boy, you wanna dance?" he smirked.

D returned the smirk. He dropped to the ground and swept a long leg across the ground tripping Lionel. He then sat on the man's back, pinning his arms painfully behind his back. D raised the dagger high into the air and brought it down swiftly. It sunk in about an inch into the carpet centimeters away from Lionel's face.

D's stomach growled again. D doubled over coughing. His vision turned red. He could smell the blood the pumped quickly through the beating heart under him. D licked his lips hungrily. "My master hasn't fed me in weeks." He growled. Sensitive canine like ears heard the approaching sirens of an ambulance. D shook his head forcefully and his vision went back to normal. The count hurriedly wrapped up Lionel's hands, ankles, and mouth.

Then he remembered Leon. D ran back into the bathroom to find Leon groaning, still unconscious. He laid his hands on the huge wound on Leon's stomach. There was a huge flash of blue light. D clutched at his still grumbling stomach as a huge gash formed and started to bleed profusely. D started to black out, the last thing he heard was the exclamation of "D!" over the noise of the cops and paramedics entering the building.

**End Ch 2 **


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

D woke up in a blindingly white room with Leon leaning over him grinning goofily. D tried to sit up. Panic and concern flashed over Leon's features as he went to push the count back down.

"The doctor says you shouldn't move for at least another week."

"My body recovers a lot faster than normal Detective, I shall be fine." D replied matter of factly as he batted Leon's hands away and pushed himself upright in the recovery room bed.

"And you say I'm stubborn…" Leon mumbled as he sat in a chair beside the IV stand next to D's bed.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Not long at all, 2 days, the doctors said you recovered faster than they had…. Oh."

D just smirked at Leon knowingly. He then eyed the table covered in sweets, teas, balloons, and get-well cards. D's eyes sparkled happily as he observed all of the sweets that adorned the table. It took all of his self control not to squeal with glee and dive for the table.

Knowingly, Leon went to the table and grabbed a box of chocolates handing them to the count.

"Thank you!" D cheered happily as he started to pop the chocolates into his mouth. Once he had eaten a few, the Count thought of a few important matters. "What has become of Leala?"

"She is fine, back at your shop with all of your other weirdo pets."

"The shop! Oh my… how-"

"Don't worry D, I got everything taken care of, I had Chris feed all the animals everyday, and there is a sign on the door saying that you are on a short vacation."

"Oh Detective! You have thought of everything indeed! I am forever grateful!"

"It's the least I could do after you saved my life. I'm not sure what you did, but I **know** that I was the wounded one, not you. I don't remember much but you passing out and the paramedics arriving to find Malory and Lionel taped up and **very** shaken. I'm sure whatever you did was illegal-"

"Detective! I-"

"But I'm gunna let it slide this time. Whatever you did… Plus, Malory and Lionel were carted off to jail for attempted murder and assault of a police officer."

D smirked at Leon. He popped a chocolate into his mouth and offered the box to Leon. Leon took one.

"Ohhh Ow!" groaned D, hanging his head.

Leon jumped to his feet. "What! What is it D! Should I call a nurse? NURSE!" he exclaimed spitting chunks of half chewed chocolate everywhere.

D looked up at Leon with his hand pressed to his cheek, and a single tear traveling down his pale cheek. "Tooth ache." D moaned.

Leon sweat dropped.

**The End**


End file.
